A meeting from a loss
by NatsuXlucy lover
Summary: Everyday schoolgirl lucy heartfilia is so shocked of her mother's death that she won't wake up, but what happens when the boy that happens to be in the same hospital room as her starts to talk to her? Mostly NaLu but hints of other pairings as well.
1. Chapter 1

"can lucy heartfilia please come to the teacher's office immediately" sounded the school's loudspeaker.

Lucy and her friends looked at each other then she got up from her seat and started walking to the teacher's office.

The door to the teacher's office opened to reveal lucy standing there.

"ah lucy your here we need to tell you that you have to go to the hospital right away" shouted a teacher.

"why" said lucy getting worried.

"your mother has been in a car accident" said another teacher.

"can I take my friends" said lucy started to panic.

"yes" shouted the principal, Makarov"

Lucy started to tell a teacher who she wanted to go with her and they sounded their names on the loudspeaker.

"can Levy mcgarden, gajeel redfox, juvia lockser, gray fullbuster, jellal fernandes and erza scarlet all report to the teacher's office immediately".

They all walked to the teacher's office and lucy soon briefed them on what was happening and why they were called there and they all quickly went to the hospital.

They reached the hosoital and found Lucy's father in the waiting room clearly worried.

"dad!" shouted lucy.

"lucy!" shouted back her father.

Lucy's friends were behind lucy, but didn't say anything and just watched.

"is mom okay" said lucy panicking.

"I don't know I haven't been told yet" said her father trying not to panic but still worried,

"oh" said lucy calming down.

"can anyone that knows Layla heartfilia please come with me" said a doctor suddenly.

They all followed the doctor worriedly.

They stopped in front of a room and the doctor led them into it and he sat down into a chair getting ready to speak.

"doctor please tell me my wife's condition" said jude worried, but trying to stay calm.

"I'm afraid your wife just died due to loss of blood sir" said the doctor telling them what was going on.

Lucy and her father looked stunned, but only her father began to cry and her friend's also were almost close to tears. But lucy just stood there shocked about everything.

"I'm truly sorry for your loss" said the doctor.

suddenly Lucy collapsed onto the floor still not crying, but a look in her eyes that was unreadable and not alive.

"Lucy!" everyone sounded throughout the room.


	2. Chapter 2

"doctor please tell me, what's wrong with my daughter?" said Lucy's father worried while all of her friend stood around the bed she had been moved to as she has still not woken up.

"the loss of her mother was obviously a tremendous shock for her and as for her condition it's almost like she's lost the will to live" said the doctor calmly.

"what should we do" said her friends worried.

"she needs a reason to get her to snap out of this anything that makes her want to live again" replied the doctor.

"I wonder how we can do that" said levy while everyone thought the same with worried expressions on their faces.

"I'm sorry, but visiting hours are up, and I'm going to move her to a different room soon" said the doctor.

They all reluctantly left and the doctor started to move lucy to another room shortly after.

"exuse me can I put this girl in this room" said the doctor to another doctor.

"of course the only person in here is a boy with a broken arm" said the other doctor pointing to a sleeping boy with pink hair.

Lucy lay there hearing everything, but still not wanting to wake up.

The night passed and morning came with lucy still not waking from her trance.

Visiting hours were not for a while.

Lucy could still hear everything and she heard two doctors talking about her, but little did she know a pink haired boy also over-heard some of their conversation as well.

The pink haired boy got out of his bed and walked over to her looking surprised at how beautiful the girl in front of him really was while slightly blushing.

The boy sat down on a chair beside her bed and got ready to speak to the girl.

**Lucy's POV:**

After I heard the doctors say my name I heard someone walk over to my bedside and sit down and clear their throat like they were getting ready to speak. It sounded like a boy around my age, but I didn't recognise his voice.

"umm... you don't know me, but I'm natsu dragneel and I heard you were called lucy from the doctors conversation" said the boy I didn't know awkwardly.

"I don't really know if you can hear me, but I just wanted to talk to you" said the boy named natsu.

"I don't really know why but for some reason I feel so comfortable around you even though we don't really know each other" he admitted to me and made me slightly agree.

"waiting hours are soon so your family and friends will be here soon so you won't be alone or with a weirdo that doesn't know you but is still talking to you. Wait I'm not a weirdo" he said making me giggle inside my head at his stupidity.

"anyway I'm going to go and get something to eat see you later luce" he said walking out making me think of what he said and the new nickname I was given by a boy I had just met.


	3. Chapter 3

**Normal POV:**

Soon after natsu left Lucy's father and friends came in.

"lu still hasn't woken from her trance, but I don't know what would make her want to wake up" said levy worried with everybody nodding in agreement at what she said.

"let's just talk to her for now" said gray as he walked towards her bedside and everyone followed him.

"lucy we all hope that you'll wake up soon" said gray.

"yeah even juvia" said juvia.

"we do too" said levy and gajeel in sync.

"we believe you can do it lucy" said jellal and erza.

"lucy your important to all of us and we hope you wake up soon because we love you" said Lucy's father.

Levy started to cry and gajeel tried to comfort her.

"lucy I think you were right gajeel and levy do have a thing for each other don't they" said gray trying to brighten up the moment.

"shut up" shouted levy and gajeel.

"you and juvia also have your thing ice prick" said gajeel much to the annoyance of gray who was blushing making erza and jellal laugh.

"what are you two laughing for everyone knows you two have a thing" said gray making erza and jellal blush.

Lucy heard all of their conversation and laughed in her head, but subconsciously she still didn't want to wake up.

Soon after visiting hours were over and they all left with natsu coming in soon after and making her way to her bedside again.

"hi luce it's me natsu again, I see your family and friends came I seen mine too" said natsu talking to her again.

"it seems they all want you wake up and so do I luce because when you wake up I want to tell you something that's very important" said natsu making lucy very intrigued of what he wanted to tell her.

"so lucy please for me wake up" said natsu caressing her cheek.

"umm" said lucy waking up and getting up into a sitting position.

"you woke up" said natsu surprised.

"so your natsu hi" said lucy giving him a smile that made him blush.

"you heard everything" said natsu going red.

"yeah so what was the thing you wanted to tell me natsu" said lucy grinning.

"umm...I wanted to tell you that I've actually seen you before because we go to the same school and I wanted to tell you... that ever since I saw you I've fallen in love with you" said natsu blushing furiously.

"I love you too natsu ever since you started talking to me" said lucy hugging him while blushing.

Little did they know Lucy's father had been listening to them as he just finished talking to the doctor and came to check on her.

"so she woke up and wanted to live again because she fell in love" said lucy's father as he walked off.

**I do not own fairy tail or it's characters**


End file.
